Right Next Door To Hell
by D.Would
Summary: Être second avait été la définition même de son existence et, pour une fois, on donnait à Regulus la possibilité de briller par ses propres talents. Il entrait en cinquième année à Poudlard, avec un champ des possibles élargi et prometteur. Sa passion pour la magie noire et Tom Jedusor était sur le point de le conduire sur un chemin tortueux et inattendu.
1. Le poids de l'insouciance

**Posté le : **27 Août 2013. _Regulus, my love._

* * *

**Note d'auteur : **Cela va faire près d'un an que je m'étais dit « Il faut que j'écrive une histoire sur Regulus, que je parle de Barty et de tout le bordel. Il le faut ». Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire ni eut le déclic. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'essayer parce que j'ai dans mon ordinateur plein de petites scénettes avortées mais ça ne ressemblait à rien de satisfaisant et j'ai laissé l'idée pourrir au fond de la pile de dossiers. Dernièrement, une lectrice m'a contacté par message privé en me disant qu'il fallait que je le fasse et j'étais déjà, de mon côté, en train de penser à Barty. Réaliser que Barty et Regulus n'avaient qu'un an d'écart à ouvert un champ de possibles infinis et tout à coup, comme si l'on ouvrait un robinet, tout devint limpide dans ma tête et j'ai eu envie de commencer, de me retrousser les manches. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop ce que mon histoire vaut que cela soit avec le scénario ou les réactions des personnages ou même la fidélité par rapport au canon de base. Mais j'ai essayé d'être crédible – du moins, autant que possible. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble une bonne fic sur Regulus Black car je n'en ai jamais lue. Ouais, je sais c'est honteux... Disons que je m'étais faite une si haute idée de ce personnage que j'avais peur que les fics m'influencent dans ma façon de l'imaginer, de le concevoir etc. Il faudrait que je relise des passages du sixième et septième tome, je pense. Mais pour l'instant je ne le peux pas puisque je suis en plein déménagement. Je garde quand même ça en tête pour vous offrir quelque chose de bien et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce tout premier chapitre écrit sous l'impulsion du moment. Merci à _Cloé _de m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre pendant que je m'agitais dans tous les sens pour emballer toutes mes affaires. Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

**Classée [personnages] : **Regulus Black – Barty Croupton Jr. – Les Maraudeurs – Tom Jedusor.

**Format** : Histoire courte de 3 chapitres à 5 maximum.

**Résumé : **Être second avait été la définition même de son existence et, pour une fois, on donnait à Regulus la possibilité de briller par ses propres talents. Il entrait en cinquième année avec un champ des possibles élargi et prometteur. Sa passion pour la magie noire et Tom Jedusor était sur le point de le conduire sur un chemin tortueux et inattendu. De ses quinze à dix-neuf ans, nous allons le suivre à travers de grands moments de sa vie et comprendre en quoi ces derniers l'ont poussé à embrasser la voie du mal.

(1) Chanson du groupe Guns'N'Roses, album "Use You Illusions I".

* * *

**Right Next Door to Hell **(1)

.

.

.

La chambre de Sirius avait toujours été bruyante. Il se débrouillait pour lancer des sortilèges de Tapage qui faisaient vibrer les murs de la maison. De temps à autre, on entendait des détonations, des ricanements puis tout s'arrêtait quelques secondes avant que la musique rebatte son plein. Cet été-là, pour faire bonne figure auprès des grandes familles de Grande-Bretagne, James Potter avait été invité au Square Grimmaurd. Regulus détestait profondément James.

Il empruntait un air important dans tout ce qu'il faisait et avait, dès l'instant où il avait mis les pieds dans leur demeure, donné son avis sur à peu près tout. « _Par Mordred, Patmol. Ne me dis pas que tu dois te coltiner ces affreuses têtes d'elfes empaillées tous les matins_ ! ». Sirius avait aboyé de rire comme si c'était la plus délicieuse plaisanterie qu'il n'avait jamais entendue de toute sa vie. Souvent, Sirius et son ami s'attribuaient des surnoms dépourvus de sens, parlaient en messages codés à table et restaient cloîtrés dans la chambre du haut sans même s'inquiéter des autres habitants de la maison.

Walburga Black – leur mère – avait bien précisé que Regulus se devait de serrer la main de James à son arrivée, ''comme tout bon sorcier le ferait''. Alors il avait pris sur lui, tentant désespérément de gommer ses traits crispés par la fureur, puis avait tendu la main. Main que James avait sciemment ignoré en le poussant pour se précipiter dans les escaliers d'où était apparu Sirius. Regulus ne s'en était pas formalisé. En fait, il était même très satisfait de ne pas avoir eu de contact avec lui. Si James n'avait pas eu le sang aussi pur que le sien, jamais il ne lui aurait accordé ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Il avait des manières laissant à désirer.

Mr et Mrs Potter l'avaient déposé lundi dernier en arrivant par Poudre de Cheminette. Ils avaient pris le thé servi par Kreattur en le qualifiant de délicieux. Regulus était très fier de son elfe. Il lui avait même appris à lire. C'était très utile, parfois, quand Regulus voulait intercepter le courrier de son frère avant l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Maintenant, Sirius s'en était rendu compte et avait précisé à chacun de ses amis de lui faire parvenir les lettres directement dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas vraiment dommage, dans un sens. La plupart des missives que lui envoyait James étaient toutes gratinées de compliments lancés à sa propre personne.

En fait, Regulus n'avait jamais très bien compris comment un garçon pouvait avoir un ego aussi enflé. Il eut la réponse en écoutant les Potter parler. Ses parents étaient déjà très vieux. Leur lignée était en péril et ne tenait qu'à l'apparition miraculeuse de leur fils. Des racontars de la haute société disaient que, de toute évidence, Mrs Potter était trop âgée pour enfanter et qu'ils avaient dégoté un poupon dans l'orphelinat sorcier de Bustle-on-Shire. Pour énerver James, des garçons de Serpentard l'avaient surnommé « _Le petit adopté_ ». En général, il rétorquait avec des maléfices et Regulus n'avait jamais eu l'imprudence de l'insulter devant lui. Il savait de quoi Sirius était capable pour protéger ses amis.

« _Vous savez _», avait dit Mrs Potter de sa voix chevrotante, «_ James est un bon garçon. Un peu turbulent, c'est vrai... Mais on essaie désespérément de le canaliser. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'être plein de magie_ ». Toute la durée de leur présence, les Potter les avaient aspergés d'anecdotes plus inutiles et embarrassantes les unes que les autres à propos de leur fils chéri. Regulus n'avait pas l'habitude que des Sangs Purs n'arborent pas ce masque en société. Il trouvait même que l'absence de rires légers de la part de ses parents était déplacée.

Quand il fut congédié, Regulus trouva Sirius et James près de sa chambre, à rôder comme une meute de loups. « _Alors, Reg_ », avait dit son frère avec un flegme prononcé, « _Satisfait de faire partie du Club de Sluggy cette année ?_ ». James avait éclaté de rire tandis Regulus restait figé, la main sur la poignée de porte. Il y a quelques jours, le professeur Horace Slugorn lui avait personnellement écrit pour lui dire qu'il aimerait le voir dans ses rangs à la rentrée. Slugorn était réputé pour ne prendre que les très bons élèves. Aussi, Sirius et James avaient l'air tous les deux très vexés de ne pas avoir été convié même s'ils avaient les meilleurs résultats de leur promotion. À leurs yeux, tout autre élève n'était que piètre et leur magie méprisable.

Parfois, Regulus se demandait pourquoi Potter n'avait pas atterri à Serpentard. Il se serait certainement bien entendu avec quelqu'un comme Mulciber. Mulciber tenait un album avec tous les noms des Nés-Moldus du château et dessinait de grossières caricatures d'eux avec des défauts proéminents. James pourrait faire ce genre de chose. En tout cas, il l'imaginait bien. Regulus afficha son sourire le plus éclatant, pivota et avait répondu : «_ Oui, je suis très fier de représenter comme il se doit la famille Black _». Ça faisait généralement enrager Sirius, même s'il refusait de l'admettre. À la place, il rit suffisamment fort et longtemps pour que cela paraisse faux. «_ Tiens, on a un ambassadeur, ici. Je ne le savais pas. Viens, on s'arrache Cornedrue. Y'a rien de bon à tirer de celui-là_ ». La présence de James n'avait fait que d'exacerber le toupet et l'insolence de Sirius.

Dernièrement, il avait collé avec un sortilège de Glue Perpétuelle un poster de fille moldue dénudée. En découvrant ça dans sa chambre, Kreattur l'avait raconté à Mrs Black, les genoux tremblants et de grosses larmes dans les yeux. Jamais Regulus n'avait autant entendu sa mère s'époumoner. Elle avait hystériquement essayé de l'arracher, avait supplié Sirius de conjurer le maléfice, s'était mise à pleurer puis passée aux menaces en un claquement de doigts.

L'impact du discours de son père n'eut aucun effet sur lui hormis une moue complaisante tandis qu'il s'étirait sur sa chaise en bâillant. Il avait gratifié son meilleur ami d'un clin d'oeil et Regulus sut, au plus profond de lui, que Sirius n'avait fait ça uniquement pour l'impressionner durant son séjour. En temps normal, Sirius tentait de faire profil bas jusqu'à la fin de l'été, quand il savait la rentrée toute proche. Après quoi, Sirius avait été congédié dans une chambre d'ami le temps qu'un Briseur de Sort spécialisé vienne décoller l'infâme poster. Encore maintenant, ses parents essayaient de réquisitionner les services d'excellents Aurors pour l'enlever. L'affiche était pourtant encore intacte.

Pour se venger de l'avoir ''vendu'', Sirius avait ensuite attrapé Kreattur par le col de sa toge puis l'avait balancé à James d'un point à l'autre du petit salon, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un Souafle. Regulus leur avait hurlé dessus et menacé de les transformer en rats (même s'il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre puisque MacGonagall n'attaquait la métamorphose humaine qu'au niveau A.S.P.I.C.). Rien n'y avait fait. Il fallut attendre que son père revienne du Ministère pour régler cette sordide affaire de jet d'elfe de maison.

C'était en partie pour toutes ces raisons que Regulus détestait profondément James Potter : il avait une terrible influence sur son frère. En fait, Regulus n'avait jamais désespéré que Sirius retrouve le bon chemin en cours de route, même après être passé par Gryffondor. Pourtant, Sirius s'acharnait à mettre le plus d'énergie à souligner sa différence avec le restant de la famille.

Une autre explosion survint, faisant légèrement trembler son lustre à pampilles. Regulus, allongé dans son lit et les bras croisés derrière la nuque, se demanda ce que les deux autres fabriquaient dans la chambre d'au-dessus. Il était partagé entre une curiosité maladive et la sombre impression que ceci ne pouvait être que néfaste. Tout ce qui provenait de Sirius n'était que pourri, de toute manière : sa coupe de cheveux très longue et faussement désordonnée, son goût particulier pour les motos moldues, les objets qu'ils s'amusaient à ensorceler pour rendre folle leur mère, la myriade de courriers qu'ils recevaient du directeur et, surtout, sa volonté d'écraser les autres.

Regulus en venait parfois à détester son propre frère. La seule qui comprenait la lourde déception qu'il endurait au quotidien était sa cousine Bellatrix. Elle lui écrivait régulièrement et le réconfortait autant que possible. Bellatrix savait mieux que quiconque ce que c'était d'être d'une grande lignée entachée par sa fratrie : sa sœur Andromeda avait refusé le mariage arrangé avec un membre éminent du Magenmagot pour s'enfuir avec un moldu dont elle était enceinte. Regulus comprenait le dégoût que cet acte pouvait lui inspirer. Il n'avait pas de vif souvenir de cette cousine. Il savait seulement une chose : Sirius risquait – tout comme elle – d'être effacé de la tapisserie s'il continuait sur cette pente glissante.

À l'instar de Bellatrix, Regulus essayait de combler ce manque en adoptant une attitude exemplaire aussi bien en classe qu'en société. À leur naissance, ses parents n'avaient pas bâti de grand espoir sur sa personne. Ils avaient tout misé sur Sirius, lui offrant la plus grande chambre, les plus beaux jouets, les plus beaux vêtements. Regulus ne leur en voulait pas. Oh, ça non. Il les tenait bien trop en respect.

De toute manière, tous les Sang Purs faisaient la triste erreur de concentrer tous leurs rêves sur le premier-né. C'était chose courante. Comment les blâmer de respecter, une fois de plus, la tradition ? Ce qui horripilait Regulus par-dessus tout, c'était que Sirius – à cause de ses agissements – mettait constamment en péril sa hiérarchie parmi les Serpentard. Il était déjà suffisamment ardu de creuser son nid parmi ces vipères, mais dès qu'on avait dans les pattes un frère exerçant à merveille l'art de l'insubordination, cela devenait un véritable parcours du combattant.

Être second avait été la définition même de son existence et, pour une fois, on donnait à Regulus la possibilité de briller par ses propres talents. Le Club de Slug lui ouvrait des portes et savoir que Sirius n'y avait pas été convié rendait la chose encore plus excitante. Il entrait en cinquième année avec un champ des possibles élargi et prometteur. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. « _Qu'est-ce que ça sera drôle, tout de même_ », songea-t-il. Grâce à cela, ses propres parents avaient pris conscience qu'il était temps d'abandonner Sirius à son sort et de se focaliser sur les espoirs qu'incarnait leur benjamin.

Pour le féliciter, Mr et Mrs Black lui avaient offert un nouveau balai de course. Même Lucius Malfoy, le promis de sa cousine Narcissa, lui avait écrit pour lui faire part de ses sincères congratulations. Lucius mettait un point d'honneur à se faire des relations et trouvait excellent qu'il se soit fait repérer « _par un aussi bon professeur que Slugorn_ ». Lucius faisait, de temps à autre, des visites de courtoisie au Square Grimmaurd. Il venait toujours par Poudre de Cheminette (ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'on voie la devanture de leur maison et qu'ainsi, n'importe qui puisse devenir gardien du secret en connaissant leur adresse). Lucius dédaignait profondément Sirius et avait failli renverser son café sur sa robe de sorcier en soie quand il avait appris la sordide histoire du poster moldu.

Regulus l'admirait. Il n'avait jamais vu d'homme avec une prestance et un détachement tel que le sien. Lucius était un héritier parfait et important qui avait tellement de contacts qu'il pouvait changer le cours de l'histoire tout en restant au fin fond du continent. De sa main droite, il se montrait généreux avec toutes sortes d'organismes ; de sa main gauche, il réduisait le pouvoir du Ministre en personne.

« _Un homme très intelligent ce Lucius_ », avait fait remarquer sa mère à Narcissa qui avait passé la nuit ici le soir des épousailles d'une veille cousine allemande. «_ Tu as de la chance qu'il ne soit pas parti en courant dès qu'il eut appris l'histoire avec cette abominable Andromeda _». Il est vrai qu'une loi permettait aux Sang Purs de rompre leurs vœux de promesse quand une famille s'avérait ne plus être aussi pure que promise. Narcissa aurait très pu être répudiée. Toutefois, Lucius avait tenu à respecter ses engagements vis-à-vis de la famille Black et Regulus ne lui en était que plus reconnaissant. Il n'aurait supporté un affront de plus.

Soudain, le cliquètement de la cloche de sa mère retentit un étage plus bas. Mrs Black n'usait jamais de sa voix lorsqu'il fallait appeler ses enfants. Selon elle, il était indigne pour une femme de brailler après sa progéniture et elle devait conserver sa voix délicieuse pour le chant ou le discours. Regulus se redressa et bondit hors de son lit. Il se brossa rapidement les cheveux, car il était hors de question de paraître négligé devant ses parents.

Dans le salon aux tapisseries émeraude, sa mère était assise sur le divan dans une somptueuse robe victorienne noire à broderies dorées. Son père, une pipe calée entre les dents, lisait _La Gazette du Sorcier_, les jambes étendues sur un petit pouf que réajustait Kreattur avec une parcimonie frisant le perfectionnisme.

– Assieds-toi là, mon petit Reggie, minauda sa mère en tapotant la place libre à ses côtés. Tu as du courrier. Ton frère et son ami aussi en ont... Enfin, s'ils daignent descendre. Kreattur, allez chercher Sirius là-haut pour lui dire de venir ici (L'elfe d'inclina et disparut dans un léger _pop!_). Cet enfant aura un jour raison de ma santé. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– C'est une lettre de Barty, éluda Regulus en reconnaissant son écriture. Il avait promis de m'écrire.

Barty Croupton Jr. était un élève brillant à Poudlard en plus d'être son cousin (les deux familles liées par l'union de Caspar Croupton et Charis Black). Barty avait un an de moins que lui et avait été réparti, comme son père, à Serdaigle.

Les Croupton étaient réputés pour être des gens excessivement intelligents et Lucius déplorait souvent qu'ils ne mettent cette énergie à profit que pour des actions charitables et désintéressées. « _J'ai vu Bartemius Croupton au Ministère aujourd'hui_ », avait dit Lucius, lors d'un dîner chez les Nott. «_ Il va bientôt être nommé au Département des Relations Internationales. Je peux déjà le sentir_ » Regulus avait hoché de la tête, car le flair de Lucius ne mentait pratiquement jamais. « _Je trouve ça dommage qu'il s'évertue à insérer des gens de basse naissance dans son service. Tout ça pour des principes. Qu'est-ce que ce sont les principes ? Est-ce que je peux les rassembler, les économiser puis les emmener à la banque ? Que des principes... Pauvre homme_. » Tout le monde avait éclaté de rire et Lucius se délectait de l'attention qu'on lui portait. À vrai dire, les dîners les plus réussis s'étaient toujours faits en sa compagnie.

Regulus aimait bien Barty pour la simple et bonne raison que lui, n'était pas dupe comme son père. Il ne construisait pas son existence autour de faux semblants et ne niait pas l'influence incontestable des familles de Sang Purs sur les autres. Barty avait lu les bons livres et savait tout des théories sur le sang. Barty était illuminé, alors, c'était sans surprise qu'il découvrit la fameuse nouvelle.

– Barty aussi a été invité à participer au Club de Slug, lut-il rapidement sur son parchemin. Apparemment, ça sera le plus jeune jusqu'ici ! Je veux dire, il n'entre qu'en quatrième année.

– Et ce Tom Jedusor dont tu nous parles sans cesse ? baragouina son père en tournant dédaigneusement la page de son journal. N'était-ce pas un jeune prodigue, lui aussi ?

– Oui. Oui, tu as raison. Le plus jeune depuis Jedusor, corrigea Regulus.

Il avait fait exprès de ne pas en parler. Il savait bien que sa voix tremblait d'émotion dès qu'il évoquait le nom de Jedusor. Regulus savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir de lui, essayant de grappiller des informations ci et là. En général, il ne trouvait pas grand-chose, mais Lucius – qui était, apparemment, un assez bon ami à lui – lui racontait parfois quelques petites choses pour nourrir sa passion pour ce personnage obscur.

« _Qu'est-ce qui t'enchante autant là-dedans_ ? » avait demandé Lucius en allumant une de ses longues cigarettes de feuilles de saule à la fin du repas. «_ Je veux dire, c'est un très bon sorcier. Mais il n'a rien fait d'extraordinaire jusqu'ici. Alors pourquoi diable t'intéresse-t-il_ ? ». Regulus avait haussé des épaules. « _Je ne sais pas. Il a l'air génial. Avec mon ami Barty on en parle beaucoup. Même à Poudlard les gens parlent encore de lui comme une légende vivante. J'aimerai le rencontrer, Lucius. Tu pourrais le lui dire ? Je sais que tu lui parles encore_. » D'un œil suspicieux, comme s'il le jaugeait, Lucius l'étudia un long moment avant de soupirer : « _Très bien. J'essaierai de lui toucher deux mots à propos de toi. Mais... Ce n'est pas sûr qu'il m'écoute. Il n'écoute pas grand monde d'ailleurs_. »

Malgré la prudence de Lucius, Regulus n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être réjoui à l'idée de rencontrer son idole un jour ou l'autre. Mais le bonheur ne fut que de courte durée. Sirius était apparu, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son affreux jean moldu puis avait lancé : « _De qui vous parlez _? » Lucius s'était retourné, le sourcil haussé puis avait persiflé : « _Ca ne te regarde pas, nabot. C'est entre Reg et moi._ » « _Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble tous les deux, depuis quelque temps. Oh, je vois. Tu vas larguer cette pauvre Cissa et annoncer tes fiançailles avec mon frère. _» Regulus crispa les poings. Il avait en horreur ces moments-là, où il rabaissait ses amis. Lucius incarnait bien plus la figure du grand frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu que Sirius.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour lui bondir dessus quand Lucius souffla un nuage de fumée au visage de Sirius : « _Laisse-le, Reg. Il finira par apprendre les bonnes manières. Tom les lui fera chanter dès qu'il aura croisé la route d'un chancre pareil_. » Depuis ce soir-là, Sirius détestait entendre parler de Tom Jedusor. C'est pourquoi Regulus prenait bien soin de ne pas l'évoquer – même de manière lointaine – dans une discussion alors que son frère était dans les parages. Ce dernier finit par descendre les escaliers, James sur les talons.

Regulus leva les yeux de sa lettre et la serra instinctivement contre son buste. Son frère avait toujours tendance à lui arracher son courrier des mains pour le lire à voix haute et parodier les voix de ses correspondants. En plus, Sirius adorait imiter celle de Barty car il n'avait pas encore fini de muer. Regulus trouvait ça complètement déloyal, car Sirius, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, avait aussi une voix affreuse. Le regard de Sirius s'attarda sur son parchemin un instant, mais il ne risqua pas d'attaque frontale. Enfin, pour l'instant, vu que leurs parents étaient là.

– Qu'y-a-t-il ?

– Des lettres pour vous deux. Ça vient de Poudlard. J'imagine que ça doit être vos résultats pour les B.U.S.E.

Sirius et James lui arrachèrent pratiquement les deux enveloppes des mains et Regulus afficha un sourire narquois. Tous les deux s'étaient donné énormément de mal pour faire semblant que des choses comme les examens leur importaient peu. À l'évidence, ceci était complètement faux. En fait, ils voulaient certainement connaître leurs résultats pour se vanter auprès des autres, les comparer et assoir d'une autre manière leur suprématie dans Poudlard.

Pendant un cours instant, Regulus éprouva un sombre plaisir à l'idée qu'ils n'obtiennent pas une seule B.U.S.E. Pourtant, la probabilité était infinitésimale et ce fut concrétisé par le rugissement triomphant de James.

– Je les ai toutes eu ! J'ai même réussi à dégoter un Acceptable en Botanique. Pour le reste, je n'ai eu que des Optimal ! Je vais tout de suite écrire à mes parents.

La Botanique était la matière qui le révulsait le plus pour la simple et bonne raison que James Potter détestait se salir. Sirius, comme un bon Black le ferait, contint ses émotions au possible malgré la frénésie avec laquelle il avait décacheté la lettre quelques instants auparavant. Il tendit la lettre à son père qui maugréa :

– Un Effort Exceptionnel en Potions. Ce n'est pas assez.

– Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu devais te concentrer avec les cheveux graisseux de Servillus tout le cours.

– Ah oui, Severus, murmura son père d'un ton tout à coup un peu plus caressant. J'ai entendu parler de ce garçon. Il est un peu bizarre, n'est-ce pas Walburga ? Dumbledore nous a écrit à son sujet au mois de juin, je crois. Tu aurais baissé son caleçon devant tout le monde ?

– Ce n'était pas moi, c'était James, corrigea-t-il.

– C'est comme si c'était toi, grogna son petit frère. Tu as laissé faire. Tu es aussi pourri que lui. Comme si tu n'avais pas assez anéanti son honneur...

– Quoiqu'il en soit, coupa Mr Black, tu as bien de la chance que Slugorn accepte encore dans sa classe des personnes ayant eu un E. Ca ne se serait passé comme ça à l'époque de Donda. Il disait qu'il était hors de question d'accueillir des incompétents dans son cours. (Il tendit négligemment le relevé de notes de Sirius qui faillit tomber par terre) Tâche ne de plus nous embarrasser.

Pendant un instant, Sirius eut l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa et rejoignit James dans les étages. Regulus aurait bien aimé inviter Barty, cet été. Il s'y était refusé pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne voulait pas créer un conflit supplémentaire qui était facilement évitable. Il attrapa sur une console un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Regulus caressa son menton avec avant de la tremper dans de l'encre émeraude puis d'écrire :

_Cher Barty,_

_ Je suis très content que toi aussi tu te rendes au Club de Slug à la rentrée. Mes parents m'ont acheté un Comète 260. Il a fière allure. Je n'ai pas encore pu l'essayer, mais je suis certain qu'il fera fureur sur le terrain de Quidditch. J'ai hâte de reprendre mon poste d'Attrapeur. Ici, à la maison, tout aurait pu rester calme. Mais James Potter est arrivé lundi. Tu te souviens probablement de James. Au grand gala de charité organisé par tes parents, il était là. Il avait voler la baguette magique d'un serveur et fait léviter des saladiers remplis d'ambroisie au-dessus de la tête Ludo Verpey. Heureusement que Verpey a un petit côté farceur et qu'il a apprécié la plaisanterie... James est aussi aimable que je me l'étais imaginé. Il passe le plus clair de son temps dans la chambre de Sirius, à concocter des plans machiavéliques pour me rendre la vie __insupportable. Tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas t'inviter pour l'instant, mais j'essaierai de me débrouiller pour que tu puisses venir l'été prochain. Pour passer le temps, j'essaie d'apprendre à Kreattur de lire. Papa n'a pas vraiment apprécié l'idée : il a dit que les elfes devaient rester à leur place. Pour une fois, Sirius était bien d'accord avec lui. Je me suis fait punir et, du coup, nous devons nous cacher. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Barty ? Les elfes de maison ne méritent-ils pas l'instruction comme nous tous ? _

_ J'ai parlé à Lucius, l'autre fois. Il est d'accord pour parler de nous à Tom Jedusor. Ça sera sensationnel d'enfin le rencontrer. La dernière fois, dans la Gazette du Sorcier, ils avaient recopié un discours qu'il avait eu à la radio. Il parlait de l'égalité des races. Tu savais qu'il existait autant de Cracmols que de Nés-Moldus ? Selon Tom Jedusor, il serait là incontestable qu'une spoliation de magie s'effectue d'un monde à l'autre. Il est à la recherche d'un remède et étudie de la vieille alchimie chez Barjow & Beurk. Peut-être que si on part y faire un tour lors de notre visite au Chemin de Traverse, nous pourrons l'y croiser. Je sais bien que ça fait déjà quelque temps qu'il n'y travaille plus, mais je suis à peu près certain qu'il s'y rend encore pour dénicher tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Oh, et j'ai oublié de te dire : Tom Jedusor aussi a été au Club de Slug ! Sirius est si jaloux qu'il a certifié que ce n'était qu'une réunion de gens ennuyants à mourir. Si tu veux mon avis, il aurait été très content de se pavaner au bras de Slugorn, celui-là. Dumbledore a encore écrit à mes parents pour les avertir que si Sirius ne se calmait pas, il serait exclu temporairement de Poudlard. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois de toute l'histoire de l'école. J'espère bien qu'il le boutera à coup de sortilèges hors du château. _

_ D'ici quelques semaines aura lieu la cérémonie de promesse de Narcissa et Lucius (elle avait été retardée à cause du départ précipité d'Andromeda pour le monde moldu, quelle sale affaire !). Mère passe un temps fou avec tante Druella et Lucrétia à lui faire essayer des étoffes commandées chez Tissards & Brodette. Je crois que Cissa est très excitée. Je l'ai entendu dire qu'elle trouvait Lucius très beau. C'est vrai que si on compare avec les trolls endormis des descendants de la branche Goyle, elle aurait pu plus mal tomber. Je crois que la dote de Narcissa s'élève à une bonne centaine de milliers de gallions ! J'ai hâte de voir la cérémonie de l'or et je demanderai à ce que Lucius invite personnellement tes parents. Je pense qu'il le fera sans même que je lui en parle, mais je préfère être sûr. Toute la bonne société y sera et j'ai hâte de découvrir le Manoir Malfoy. Le père de Lucius n'ouvre pas souvent les portes de sa demeure depuis la mort de sa femme. Avant, quand Père était encore tout jeune, ils y donnaient de prestigieuses soirées. Je crois que Lucius meurt d'envie de recommencer. Peut-être qu'il arrivera à convaincre son père, qui sait ? _

_ J'ai écrit à Severus il y a de ça trois semaines. Et il ne m'a toujours pas répondu. C'est très bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? Severus ne doit pas être de ceux recevant le plus de courrier pendant les vacances... Je lui avais écrit pour m'excuser personnellement de l'attitude de Sirius à son égard. Tu vois, personne n'a songé à le faire et je ne veux pas que l'année scolaire débute sur un très mauvais souvenir. Je me demande si Slugorn l'a demandé dans son club, lui aussi. Dans le train de retour, Mulciber m'a confié que James n'était qu'un idiot qui courrait après les faveurs d'une Née-Moldue, une certaine Lily. Je t'avouerai que je ne l'ai pas cru. Si c'est le cas, James finira comme Andromeda et il en sera fini pour sa lignée ! Avec l'approche du diplôme de fin d'études, Père et Mère s'inquiètent de plus en plus pour l'avenir de Sirius, déjà lourdement compromis. Tu savais qu'ils lui ont présenté Malicia Rosier, au mois de Juillet ? Ils voulaient organiser un nouveau mariage croisé avec cette branche. Sirius s'est débrouillé pour s'absenter avec sa moto moldue. Père était dans une fureur monstrueuse ! Les Rosier non plus n'ont pas grandement apprécié. Ils sont partis à grand fracas pendant que Mère se répandait en excuses. C'était la quatrième prétendante de Sirius. Ce soir-là, Mère a beaucoup pleuré en disant que __Sirius ne ferait jamais de mariage convenable. _

_ Lucius pense que si Sirius ne s'intéresse pas aux filles, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il est amoureux transi de Potter. Je n'y ai pas cru un mot, bien sûr, mais l'idée a eu un tout autre impact chez Père. Alors il a appelé un Désenvoûteur spécialisé dans les Charmes de Séduction. Sirius n'avait jamais autant ri. La situation n'était pourtant pas drôle du tout : s'il ne s'engage pas d'ici les trois années à suivre, le droit d'aînesse de la lignée Black sera caduc et j'éprouverai toutes les difficultés du monde à avoir, ne serait-ce qu'une petite-amie. Tes parents t'ont déjà parlé de ta liste de promises ? La mienne est scellée par un puissant enchantement et elle ne se déliera que quand Sirius aura prononcé ses vœux. Je crois que je suis condamné au monastère de Merlin, à ce rythme-ci... Il ne fait pas très beau à Londres, cet été. J'espère que pour toi, c'est différent en Transylvanie. Prends-moi un souvenir du royaume des vampires, surtout ! Si tu rencontres la reine au cours d'une délégation, parle-lui de Tom Jedusor et de ses très grands projets. Il te sera à jamais reconnaissant. _

_Dans l'attente de ton prochain courrier,_

_Ton ami dévoué, _

_R.A.B. _

Regulus se relut rapidement, enroula son morceau de parchemin et se rendit dans les combles de la demeure trouver le hibou Grand Duc. Il caressa son plumage moucheté puis ouvrit une lucarne pour le laisser s'envoler.

Ooo

Il apparut que Tom Jedusor n'avait plus aucun contact avec Barjow & Beurk. Désespérément, Barty et Regulus avaient tenté d'échapper à la surveillance de leurs parents pour jeter un œil au Chaudron Baveur mais il n'y était pas non plus. Résignés, ils durent quitter le Chemin de Traverse, profondément déçus.

– J'ai fait ce que tu as dit, marmonna Barty, les dents serrées tandis que les Croupton et les Black, accompagnés de James, marchaient loin devant. J'ai parlé à la reine des vampires. C'était plutôt compliqué, mais elle a dit que mon sang ne l'intéressait pas. J'ai été très vexé, je dois dire.

Barty s'était toujours imaginé désirable en tout point. Ses cheveux d'un blond sale encadraient son visage échevelé parsemé de discrètes taches de rousseur. Sur son épaule, sa chouette hulotte attendait impatiemment qu'on lui confère une nouvelle mission. Barty – malgré son très jeune âge – entretenait une correspondance avec tout un tas de jeunes sorciers brillants tout comme lui et mettait un point d'honneur à être joignable en tout instant.

– Dans ta lettre, tu disais que Lucius allait nous inviter à la cérémonie de l'or. Il ne l'a pas fait.

Regulus ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable : il aurait bien dû se douter que le père Croupton n'était pas dans ses bonnes grâces. Pour se faire pardonner, Regulus fit un résumé détaillé des festivités.

– Quand on est parti, je suis allé serrer la main de Abraxas Malfoy. Il avait un drôle de teint... Un peu comme s'il était malade. C'est bizarre parce que, le mois dernier, nous l'avons vu à une course d'hippogriffes. Il avait l'air très solide et en pleine forme.

Barty sembla songeur un moment et ils rattrapèrent leurs parents qui se séparaient déjà.

– Bon, je dois te laisser. On se revoit à la rentrée ! lança-t-il avant de disparaître par transplanage d'escorte avec sa famille et James qui semblait déjà s'impatienter.

Heureusement, la rentrée arriva très vite. Un hibou était arrivé tout essoufflé le matin même du départ, une lettre dans son bec. Walburga Black la décacheta et poussa un glapissement ravi qui contrastait avec son ordinaire attitude froide et distante. Sirius leva le nez de son bol de porridge, son visage encadré par sa terrible et longue chevelure.

– Reggy ! Tu as été choisi pour être préfet !

Tel un chien de chasse, Sirius se tendit, à l'affût. Lentement, Regulus attrapa son insigne tandis que son père applaudissait avec distinction depuis l'autre bout de la table. James, lui, fit semblant de vomir.

– Quelle fierté ! félicita Mr Black en entortillant autour de son doigt sa moustache brune. Je n'ai pas été préfet moi-même, c'est vrai. Mais à mon époque, il y avait bien plus de candidats plausibles que ça (Il lança un regard dédaigneux à Sirius). Slugorn a certainement eu du flair en t'invitant dans son petit comité. Si ça se trouve, tu seras consacré d'ici quelque temps de l'Ordre de Merlin comme ton grand-père !

Regulus l'aimait beaucoup cette médaille. Quand il était petit, lui arrivait de demander spécialement à Kreattur qu'il la sorte de la vitrine en cachette pour la voir de plus près. Elle était faite d'un or massif, fait coulé par des gobelins dans les entrailles du Mont Cendré et forgé par le souffle d'un Magyar à Pointes. Si l'on faisait refondre cet or pur, une seule goutte suffirait pour concocter la plus redoutable potion d'alchimie. Aussi, Regulus espérait en hériter plus tard. De toute façon, Sirius attachait une importance très relative en ce genre de ''babiole''.

– Préfet ? s'étrangla Sirius en lâchant sa cuillère. Toi, tu vas être _préfet_ ?

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrait-il t'étonner, fit remarquer sa mère en le gratifiant d'une œillade glaciale. Regulus est un élève respectable et respecté. Il est Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Il participe activement au Club de Duel et, maintenant, à celui de Slug. Il a gagné le prix de Métamorphose en troisième année et a toujours été reçu avec les honneurs.

– Moi aussi j'ai été reçu avec les honneurs aux B.U.S.E. !

– Oui, on va dire que tu y es arrivé un peu par hasard, nargua son père en déposant sa main sur l'épaule de Regulus. Je me demande bien comment tu as pu déjà trouver la salle d'examen. Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de faire le toutou derrière tes amis, tu pourrais prétendre à ce genre de titulature.

James semblait aussi vexé que son meilleur ami. Il déposa son toast sur la table et foudroya du regard le restant de la famille Black, y compris Kreattur qui n'avait pourtant rien fait.

– Dépêchez-vous d'aller prendre vos malles. Nous allons finir par être en retard.

Dans le Poudlard Express, Mulciber lui avait gardé une place. Il montrait à qui voulait le voir son nouvel iguane cracheur de feu.

– Il n'est pas encore très grand, dit-il pour se justifier de sa petitesse et de ses crachats ridicules. Mais le vendeur m'a dit qu'il pouvait atteindre un mètre !

En face de Regulus se tenait Severus Rogue, le regard perdu vers la fenêtre du wagon. Il n'accorda pas un seul regard à son camarade, comme s'il le tenait responsable des agissements de son frère.

– Apparemment, prononça Mulciber en caressant les écailles de son iguane, Dumbledore a eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un remplaçant pour le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal depuis le départ à la retraite du professeur Têtenjoie. Quelques candidats continuent d'aller et venir dans le château. En tout cas, je me demande qui aura sa candidature retenue. Tu veux un nougat ?

Regulus refusa. Il n'aimait pas trop les sucreries de toute manière. En tant que préfet, il était inquiet de ne pas encore avoir de professeur, surtout l'année de ses B.U.S.E. Il aurait aimé écrire à Lucius et lui dire de se présenter. Lucius aurait été un très bon professeur. Il lui avait appris à jouter comme personne, d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, jamais il n'accepterait une telle chose et Regulus continua alors de ruminer.

Les jours passèrent à Poudlard avec une morosité foudroyante. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'ils ne trouvaient pas de professeur en DFCM et leurs heures d'études étaient consacrées à la lecture d'un manuel barbant au possible. Souvent, Barty essayait de le déconcentrer en lui lançant des notes volantes depuis la table des Serdaigle. Celle-ci lui entra dans l'oeil et Regulus lui envoya un regard courroucé.

«_ Bâcle ton devoir. Rejoins-moi dans cinq minutes au deuxième étage en prétextant quelque chose. N'importe quoi._ »

Regulus leva le nez vers son ami. Barty semblait très pressé de sortir par tous les moyens possibles de la permanence. À peine eut-il tourné la tête, que Barty n'était plus visible : il s'était encore jeté un Sortilège de Désillusion. Barty était exceptionnellement doué et était parvenu à le réaliser cet été devant le regard médusé et très fier de son père. Regulus, quant à lui, prétexta une envie pressante et sortit à son tour.

Le couloir du deuxième étage était uniquement éclairé par la lueur des torches accrochées le long du mur. Regulus regarda un peu partout autour de lui, espérant déceler un faux raccord qui trahirait la présence de son ami. Dès lors, Barty redevint visible et lui bondit presque dessus.

– Il est ici !

– De qui tu parles ?

– Tom Jedusor ! Il est dans le château.

Regulus n'en croyait à peine ses yeux. Il afficha un air clairement médusé tandis que Barty le conduisait derrière une énorme statue. Il semblait improbable que l'homme qu'il admirait le plus, pour qui il vivait pratiquement depuis des mois, était là, à seulement quelques mètres d'eux. Regulus conservait précieusement toutes les coupures de presse concernant les exploits de Tom Jedusor dans un carnet et espérait devenir un jour comme lui.

– Je l'ai su par un Septième Année. Il jure qu'il la vue entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Ils attendirent là, la respiration haletante. Pour Barty aussi c'était un très grand moment. Sans doute même le plus important de toute leur vie. Barty adulait Jedusor autant – si ce n'est plus – que Regulus. C'est ce qui avait forgé leur amitié. Ils échangeaient des anecdotes sur les prouesses de ce prodige comme leurs amis le faisaient autrefois avec des cartes de Chocogrenouilles. Ils parlaient de lui avec autant d'émotion dans la voix qu'un fan de Quidditch. Tom Jedusor était une passion et un hobbie que jamais ils n'auraient soupçonné à cet instant qu'il deviendrait dévastateur. Pas une seule seconde, Regulus songea que Barty ne lui faisait une blague idiote. Il resta là, les poings serrés d'appréhension et d'excitation.

Tout à coup, la gargouille pivota et un jeune homme à la silhouette élancée en descendit les marches. Ses cheveux châtains étaient légèrement en désordre, un peu comme James Potter qui se donnait l'effet de descendre de son balai. Tom Jedusor n'avait pas le même air que celui sur les rares photos de lui dans les journaux : son visage était bien plus émacié et blanchâtre. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Regulus et le fit déglutir bruyamment, c'était ses pupilles rouges comme d'énormes gouttes de sang.

Sans préavis, Barty et lui se retrouvèrent propulser hors de leur cachette et glissèrent sur le sol dallé. Ils remirent de l'ordre dans leur robe de sorcier en se redressant, à quelques mètres seulement de Jedusor.

– Que faites-vous ici ? demanda leur idole d'une voix calme mais glacée en rangeant sa baguette magique qu'il avait sortie en un éclair. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec les autres ?

Barty et Regulus échangèrent un regard.

– Ah, je vois, dit de suite Jedusor. Vous êtes venu là pour rencontrer la légende vivante. C'est vraiment adorable de votre part... Tu t'appelles Regulus, n'est-ce pas ?

– C-Comment vous savez... ? demanda-t-il en risquant un regard vers ses pupilles rouges qui le sondaient de part en part. …, monsieur, ajouta-t-il pour se rendre poli.

La réaction de Jedusor ne se fit pas attendre : il éclata d'un rire froid.

– Tu es tel que Lucius me l'avait dit. Et toi tu es... ?

– Bartémius Croupton Junior. Est-ce vrai que vous appelez vos compagnons les Mangemorts et que vous avez réussi à créer de la vraie magie originelle ? Quand je suis allé voir Ollivander pour une révision de ma baguette, il a dit que vous aviez fait avec la vôtre des choses qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. J'aimerai que vous me montriez.

Regulus donna un coup de coude à son ami. Il allait trop loin et trop vite...

– Je vous montrerai ce que je sais faire, si vous me faites un tour de magie un peu distrayant. Allez, faites-moi voir vos dons si exceptionnels.

Loin de se mettre à défaillir, Barty sortit sa baguette de sa poche et se rendit invisible. Ceci n'impressionna guère Jedusor qui eut une moue désolée. Tant Regulus était tremblant de stress, il ne réussit qu'à produire des étincelles vertes.

– J'ai vu plus intéressant au cours de mon existence. Grandissez un peu et on verra plus tard ce que vous valez.

Il s'éloigna à l'autre bout du couloir et Regulus lança :

– Est-ce que vous allez devenir notre professeur ?

Jedusor le toisa puis, pour la première fois sourit sauvagement :

– D'une certaine manière, oui.


	2. Funérailles

**Posté le :** 5 Septembre 2013. _Nouvel appart, bitches._

**Merci à **Light Hane, Sam et Regy. Ma connexion Internet est foireuse, puisque je n'ai pas encore ma propre box. Mais sachez que j'ai apprécié chacun de vos commentaire qui m'étaient précieux et m'ont motivé à poursuivre sur ma lancée.

**Note** : On m'a fait la remarque que chronologiquement, ma fic était erronée (puisque Lord Voldemort atteint son apogée bien avant que Regulus entre en cinquième année). Je le sais, c'est un choix ''artistique'' de ma part. Je voulais absolument utiliser l'anecdote de Jedusor volontaire pour être professeur et vu que ça ne collait pas, je l'ai rajeuni. J'espère que ça n'a choqué personne. Dans tous les cas, ce n'est qu'une fanfiction. Je n'écris pas pour Pottermore, loulz (dommage). Il y a bien des fics sur Harry enceint de triplés, je ne vois pas en quoi mon manque d'assiduité temporelle puisse défriser à ce point. Mais c'est vrai que j'aurai dû le préciser dès le départ que je prendrai des raccourcis (n'est pas fantastique qui veut). D'ailleurs, juste comme ça, j'en ai assez de tenir rigueur de la chrono. Je fais Histoire en étude supérieure. Les dates, j'en ai jusque là, donc bon j'aime bien me permettre ce genre de tour de passe-passe quand j'en ai l'occasion. Je sais c'est mal. Offrez-moi des vêtements, je vais aller me punir avec une casserole, héhé. D pour Dobby.

* * *

**Funérailles**

.

.

.

Regulus entra dans la pièce au moment où tante Drusilla s'effondra au sol, secouée de sanglots incontrôlables. La chambre d'Abraxas Malfoy – malgré ses proportions flatteuses – était pleine de monde, tassé autour du majestueux lit boisé. L'atmosphère était aussi froide que l'extérieur où de gros flocons s'accumulaient sur le rebord des hautes fenêtres du Manoir.

C'était les vacances de Noël et Regulus aurait préféré se trouver partout sauf en cet endroit. Mais la famille Malfoy était de très proches amis à eux, et des parents de surcroît. Pour rien au monde ils n'auraient pu râter ces funérailles. Mr Black tenait fermement ses deux fils par l'épaule et les poussait vers le lit du défunt, suivi de son épouse Walburga.

Pour l'occasion, Mrs Black s'était habillée de sa plus belle toilette et jetée un sortilège de Pleurs. Dans la société aristocratique Sangs Purs, il était recommandable de beaucoup pleurer lors des enterrements. Plus on semblait accablé de tristesse, et plus on était alors perçu comme quelqu'un de proche de la famille et de loyal à sa branche. Sirius, lui, ne faisait aucun effort. Il affichait ce masque indifférent, comme s'il se tenait dans un cours particulièrement ennuyeux d'Astronomie.

Les Black se frayèrent un chemin entre les Lestranges et les Rosier et arrivèrent de l'autre côté du lit où était étendue la dépouille de Abraxas Malfoy au-desssus d'un linceul blanc, les bras en croix sur sa canne à pommeau à tête de serpent. Dans un fauteuil olive, Lucius Malfoy ajustait la canne, tirait sur les plis du drap, tout en restant accoudé et un doigt posé au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure.

Regulus et son père le saluèrent d'un hochement de tête avant de reporter leur attention sur le cadavre. Regulus s'était attendu à ce qu'il pue. Mais là encore, le mort avait été parfumé de la plus délicate et subtile fragance. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa peau semblait un peu plus flasque qu'à l'ordinaire. Derrière eux, les Pleureuses s'époumonaient en cris et en vagissements tandis que Regulus se penchait pour baiser les deux joues du défunt avant qu'il ne soit inumé.

– À toi, Sirius, murmura leur père en poussant son aîné.

Sirius l'assassina du regard, jeta une oeillade à Narcissa debout derrière son promis, le visage fermé. Puis embrassa rapidement Abraxas avant de quitter la pièce sans même qu'on ne lui en fasse la remarque. C'était excessivement un progrès en soi.

Ils rejoignirent les rangs et attendirent qu'un Prophète fasse sa prédication. Il demanda à l'audience de se plier à toutes sortes de prières avant de ne mettre le feu à Abraxas qui s'embrasa dans un crépitement de flammes bleues magiques et inodores. Deux minutes après, c'était comme si le lit n'avait jamais été défait. Lucius traça sur sa poitrine le triangle de Merlin puis se tourna vers ses invités.

– Par ici, je vous prie.

Ils descendirent en petits rangs ordonnés jusqu'à la salle de réception un étage plus bas où rôtissait un gigantesque porc ailé dans l'âtre de la cheminée. La longue table de marbre noire était dressée de mets succulents et des elfes de maison finissaient d'apporter les dernières touches quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Sirius n'était pas là. Sans doute avait-il fini par s'éloigner et trouver un moyen de s'occuper.

Cette sixième année à Poudlard ne se déroulait pas comme prévu pour lui. James Potter avait finalement réussi à convaincre Lily Evans de sortir avec lui et en oubliait presque l'existence de ses amis. Sirius ne disait rien, bien sûr, pour passer pour un mec cool. Mais son caractère était devenu nettement plus irritable ces derniers temps. Les années précédentes, Potter lui écrivait très régulièrement pendant les fêtes de Noël. Là, il n'avait reçu aucun courrier. Regulus aurait dû éprouver un sombre plaisir à cette idée, pourtant il resta tout de même inquiet pour son frère : si même les Gryffondor l'abandonnaient, que lui restera-t-il ?

À cause des nouvelles fréquentations de James, les Potter furent rayés de la liste des invités aux funérailles. Sur ce point, Regulus s'en félicitait. Il remarqua Barty près de l'outrageuse fontaine à sirop et s'approcha. Barty avait un peu grandit depuis la rentrée et était de plus en plus collé dans les pattes des Serpentard afin d'en apprendre le plus sur les pratiques de la magie noire. Elles étaient, pour la plupart, illégale et c'était pour cette raison que Mr Croupton n'y faisait jamais mention chez lui. Mr Croupton était ce genre de personne qui s'imaginait sans doute qu'en ne parlant pas de quelque chose, cela n'avait aucune existence à proprement parlé.

Le père de Barty était planté comme un piquet à quelques mètres, ne se donnant même pas la peine de se mêler aux conversations. Mr Croupton était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier impeccable aux ourlets bleuté de constellations. Ses chaussures étaient si parfaitement cirées qu'elles éclataient de brillance sous l'éclat des nombreux lustres suspendus au plafond. Une raie sur le côté séparait ses cheveux grisonnants et courts. Son étroite moustache semblait avoir été taillée à l'aide d'une règle, au millimètre près.

Mr Croupton était bien différent de son fils qui, lui, se tenait de façon décontractée et se fondait dans les discussions avec une aisance désarçonnante. Mrs Croupton était une sorcière plutôt ordinaire et avait légué à son fils quelques-uns de ses traits comme ses cheveux d'un blond sale et ses tâches de rousseurs. Barty se tenait entre ses parents, l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

– Salut, dit Regulus.

– Salut. Drôle de cérémonie, hein ?

– Plutôt, oui. Ça me fait bizarre à chaque fois lorsque quelqu'un meurt. Le père de Lucius était quelqu'un de bien. Il nous manquera à tous.

Regulus ne disait pas cela par pure hypocrisie, comme l'aurait fait la plupart de ses cousins, mais parce qu'il le pensait véritablement. Abraxas Malfoy était, certes un peu bourru, mais quelqu'un ayant des principes forts et une hygiène de vie irréprochable. Il avait toujours essayé d'appliquer à la lettre les diktas Sang Pur que lui avait édicté ses ancêtres. Dans un sens, il rejoignait assez Mr Croupton même si ce dernier se montrait bien plus négligent sur ses affiliations.

– C'est bizarre, non, qu'il soit mort de la dragoncelle, fit remarquer Barty en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

– Il avait quatre-vingt-treize ans, répondit son ami comme si cela éludait le mystère. Les guérisseurs ne pouvaient plus rien pour lui quand ils l'ont dépisté. Ma mère m'a dit qu'il s'était tellement gratté, que son visage était plein de crevasses... Je me demande comment ils s'y sont pris pour lui rendre un aspect présentable pour la cérémonie.

Barty haussa des épaules et l'entraîna ailleurs, loin des oreilles de son père.

– J'ai vu une bibliothèque quand on a descendu les escaliers.

– Oui, c'est le bureau de Lucius.

– Tu crois qu'il y aurait quelque chose à propros de la magie noire ?

Barty était autant fasciné par cette branche de la magie que Severus. Tous deux passaient un temps effroyable à disséquer des ouvrages à la quête de la moindre information. C'est vrai que le Manoir Malfoy regorgeait de mines d'or et Regulus était bien tenté de les parcourrir lui aussi, pourtant il ne se voyait pas fouiner. Pas alors que Lucius venait de perdre son père.

La curiosité étant plus forte, Regulus finit par suivre son ami et se faufila en-dehors de la salle de réception. Barty se rendit invisible et attrapa son bras, afin de le faire disparaître par contact à son tour. Ils marchèrent sur la pointe des pieds et se rendirent dans la bibliothèque. Ils farfouillèrent rapidement et Regulus – ayant appris à maîtriser des sortilèges plus puissants pour ses B.U.S.E. – en réduisit une bonne dizaine au hasard avant d'en enfourner cinq dans les poches de son pantalon et de donner le reste à Barty.

Tout à coup, les doubles-portes s'ouvrirent à la volée et Regulus se félicita intérieurement d'avoir un ami sachant appliquer avec autant de soin un sortilège de Désilusion. Lucius était suivit de MacNair, un sorcier à l'allure revêche, un peu psycopathe sur les bords. Il préférait la viande crue à la cuite, fouettait ses elfes de maison et avait vendu chacune de ses filles dès l'âge de quatorze ans au Sang Pur le plus fortuné pour en tirer un meilleur prix. « _Ils les préfèrent très jeunes, très dociles _», avait-il dit à Regulus quand ce dernier s'était inquiété de l'absence prolongée de Bromilhda MacNair, l'an dernier. « _Bromilhda a trouvé son époux. Il lui fait l'école là-bas, dans sa demeure et il se marireront lorsqu'elle aura dix-sept ans_. » Regulus n'avait fait qu'acquiescer : il n'était pas rare que les filles Sang Pur ne terminent pas leur scolarité à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas obligatoire, de toute manière et elles seraient bien plus utile dans leur nouveau foyer.

«_ Une femme _», avait stipulé MacNair, « _n'a qu'une seule chose à faire de toute son existence : rembourser son père du fait d'être née. Tu vois, je n'ai eu que des filles. Cinq, pour être exact. Ma femme les ponds à la chaîne en espérant avoir un fils. Je ne désespère pas d'en avoir un _», dit-il d'un ton plus caressant, le regard rêveur, «_ Un fils pour porter mon nom, pour honorer notre humble lignée. Ton père a eu beaucoup de chance d'en avoir eu deux... même si Sirius est un peu cinglé et différent_. » Mr et Mrs Black plaidaient la folie au nom de Sirius dès qu'il agissait contre les normes de leur société. Si certains avaient fini par lui pardonner ses insolences répétées, d'autres – moins dupes – l'avaient déjà radié de leur répertoire et groupaient leurs filles bien loin de cette énergumène dès qu'ils devaient se croiser.

Aux côtés de MacNair se tenait Rodolphus Lestranges, l'époux de Bellatrix. Rodolphus était un très vieil ami de Lucius. Il n'était pas très bavard, restait dans son coin et passait le plus clair de son temps avec son frère Rabastan. Rabastan n'était pas marié. Il avait choisi d'annoncer publiquement, lors d'un cocktail, son désintérêt total pour les femmes et sa passion pour les hommes. Personne n'avait songé à se moquer : tout simplement parce que lorsqu'il s'agissait de Rabastan, il était préférable de filer droit et de baisser les yeux, même pour un sorcier expérimenté. Si pour les Sang Purs il était de plus en plus difficile de trouver une femme convenable, la tâche était encore plus ardue pour Rabastan qui allait jusqu'à l'étranger pour trouver une fréquentation du même rang et de la même préférence que lui.

Les frères Lestranges s'installèrent sur le sofa tandis que Lucius se laissa tomber dans un grand rocking-chair, manipulant la canne de son père entre ses doigts. Il s'écoula un temps très long et Regulus préféra se baisser ou cas où le sortilège de Barty ne durerait pas très longtemps. Il trouva un point, juste au-dessus du bureau, où il pouvait entrevoir la scène à travers un miroir tout en restant caché. Le brouhaha de la salle de réception était loin désormais et Regulus commença à regretter de s'être éloigné.

– C'était la bonne chose à faire, coassa MacNair. Voire même l'_unique_ chose à faire.

Le silence incofortable s'étira encore quelques secondes avant que Lucius ne souipre et finisse par se masser les tempes.

– Il était déjà mort, de toute façon, appuya Rabastan d'un ton dédaigneux. Le Lord ne l'aurait jamais laissé l'insulter plus longtemps...

À la mention du ''Lord'', Regulus se crispa. Depuis quelques mois, Tom Jedusor avait pris l'habitude de se faire appeler Lord Voldemort et la présence de ses accolytes étaient de plus en plus pesante. Pour semer la terreur, ils marchaient un peu partout dans les villes, vêtus de masques et de longues capes. À cause de cela, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard avaient toutes été annulées. Regulus ne s'en plaignait pas : ce n'était qu'un mal nécessaire à l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais pour d'autres, comme Sirius et ses amis, ça en était presque de l'outrage aux bonnes mœurs.

– … le traiter de Sang-Mêlé devant tout le monde, continua Rabastan en parlant en de grands gestes. Tu te rends compte un peu de l'impact que ça va avoir sur toi ? Il t'enterrait presque avec lui, Lucius. Ton père était sénile, de toute manière. Il ne comprenait pas que nous agissons pour le plus grand bien. Non, lui et ses traditions... Parfois, il vaudrait mieux les laisser au placard et essayer d'évoluer un peu. Nous, on évolue. On ne reste pas là, assis comme nos pères à acquiescer stupidement dès que le Ministère fait un pas de plus sur nos libertés. Ils se sont tellement habitués au confort de leur condition que jamais ils ne se sont dit que tout ça (il désigna la pièce d'un mouvement circulaire) pouvait être réduit en fumée par des lois abracadabrantes. Bientôt, ils nous obligeront à épouser des moldus pour réhausser notre taux de natalité. Tu verras. Oh ça, y'a pas de risques. Je préfère encore me jeter moi-même un _Doloris_ ou forniquer avec un animal.

Rabastan tira de la poche intérieure de sa cape une boîte de tabac qu'il commença à rouler soigneusement tandis que ses mots semblaient faire impact dans la tête des trois autres. Regulus voyait bien par quelle phase ils étaient en train de passer et se demanda de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler, au fond.

– J'aurai fait la même chose, articula finalement Rodolphus. J'aurai fait la même chose, si ça avait été mon père.

Lucius semblait incroyablement tendu.

– Vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit à la fin, quand le poison était sur le point de l'achever ? Que Jedusor apporterait la perte de notre lignée, ricana-t-il. Mon père n'avait vraiment rien compris. Tu entends ça, vieux débris ?, lança-t-il en menaçant le plafond de sa canne, Je ferai briller la lignée Malfoy au-delà de tout ce qu'on ne peut imaginer. J'aiderai le Seigneur des Ténèbres à reprendre le monde de ces autocraties de la médiocrité. Et pour faire honneur à ta supposée dragoncelle, j'appelerai mon premier fils Draco !

MacNair applaudit vivement tandis que Regulus était absolument abasourdi. Lucius avait tué son propre père et avait maquillé le meurtre pour qu'il paraisse être une maladie ? Le choc fut si dévastateur, qu'il écouta le reste de la conversation en ne saisissant que des bribes succinctes.

– Narcissa sera d'accord pour l'appeler comme ça votre mioche ? demanda Rabastan, une cigarette coincée entre les dents.

– Elle détestait mon père. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait plus qu'on se marie elle et moi après ce qui est arrivé à sa catin de sœur molduphile. Il m'a dit de dégager Cissa du Manoir, qu'il ne voulait pas que notre nom soit souillé à cause de cette affaire. Et vous savez ce que je lui ai dit au vieux ? D'aller gentimment se faire voir et que si je voulais épouser cette fille, je le ferai. Que si je voulais l'avoir dans mon lit et me marier avec elle, j'étais en droit de choisir. Narcissa fera une merveilleuse épouse.

Il prononça cette phrase comme s'il essayait plus de se convaincre lui-même que les autres.

– Comment tu t'y ai pris pour qu'il n'y paraisse rien ? Vous n'avez pas le serment Ad Patrem ?

Toutes les familles Sang Purs dignes de ce nom était protégée par un puissant sortilège nommée Ad Patrem. Il veillait au respect des aînés et des ancêtres. Il comprenait tout un tas de règles plus absurdes les unes que les autres et les châtiments ne tardaient jamais lorsqu'on les enfreignait. Un jour, Sirius avait insulté son père de connard. La seconde suivante, ses dents s'étaient transformées en celles de rat. Il avait refusé de sortir de l'infirmerie de Poudlard pendant près de cinq jours, le temps que le charme se dissipe. Ça avait fait rire tous les Serpentard, y compris Severus.

L'Ad Patrem était de la très vieille magie qui restait obscure pour la plupart des magiciens. Chaque nouveau-né y était lié avec une goutte de sang prélevé sur son talon le jour de sa naissance. On la déposait ensuite sur l'antique parchemin et le bébé ne pouvait rien faire pour s'élever contre ses parents sous peine de terribles menaces. Les fondateurs des grandes lignées comme les Peverell ou les Gaunt, désormais éteints d'après la connaissance de tous, avaient eu cette idée pour ne pas susciter la convoitise de leur fils et ne pas être trahi. Il fut une époque où les patricides étaient devenus si communs qu'il y avait des fêtes qui leur était spécialement dédiées. Désormais, ce n'était plus qu'une pratique moyen-âgeuse et barbare. Que Lucius se soit abaissé à un tel acte ruinait toutes les certitudes que Regulus avait bâti sur sa personne.

– J'ai demandé à mon elfe de le faire, avoua simplement Lucius.

– Comment ça ton elfe ?

– Les elfes sont des créatures – certes considérablement inférieures à nous – mais recelant de vieilles magies. Leur existence est vouée à la servitude de la maison et si un maître leur ordonne de...

– On sait tout ça. Passe à l'essentiel, marmonna Rabastan.

– Mon elfe n'est pas lié au serment d'Ad Patrem, mais il est lié à moi. Alors si je lui demande de glisser malencontreusement quelques gouttes de poison dans le jus de citrouille de mon vénéré père, il le fera. Et puisque Père s'imagine, comme la plupart des sorciers, que les elfes de maison ne peuvent pas faire sciemment du mal à leurs maîtres, il le boira sans se poser la moindre question.

– Mais ton elfe, c'est celui de la maison, non ?

– C'est le mien. Chaque Malfoy a son elfe atitré. Il me doit d'abord service avant d'être redevable envers les autres membres de la famille... Mais ce dileme l'a profondé secoué. Pauvre elfe. Il s'est suicidé, l'autre jour. Je vous raconte pas la misère pour décrasser ce vieux puit au fond du jardin.

Ils aboyèrent tous de rire et Regulus sentit des larmes de colère et d'indignitation couler le long de ses joues.

– Bon, allons-y, lança Lucius avec entrain, je dois prononcer le discours mortuaire que tout le monde attend avec tant d'impatience.

Les quatre hommes burent rapidement un verre de gin et quittèrent la bibliothèque en continuant de rire bruyamment. Aussitôt, le sortilège de Barty se brisa. Il paraissait à court de souffle.

– Ils sont enfin partis. C'est la première fois que j'arrive à tenir ce sort aussi longtemps... Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Regulus aurait aimé avouer que non puis lui dire de s'en aller très loin, de le laisser tranquille. À la place, il prit une inspiration et répondit d'une voix lointaine :

– Je vais bien. Allons rejoindre les autres.

Ils réussirent à retourner dans la salle de réception sans que quiconque ne remarque qu'ils s'étaient absentés. Les elfes de maison se baladaient parmi les invités, tenant au-dessus de leur tête des plateaux en argent. Barty attrapa un petit four pendant que Lucius s'avançait parmi les invités.

– Je vous remercie d'être venus nombreux en ce jour si pénible dans l'histoire de la lignée Malfoy, prononça Lucius d'un air grave et solennel. Mon père vous connaissais tous personnelement et avait une petite affection pour les discussions au coin du feu. C'était un homme vif qui ne se laissait pas gagner ni par les années, ni par l'usure. Je l'admirais profondément pour tout ce qu'il incarnait. (Lucius marqua une pause théâtrale, se forçant de paraître réellement abattu) J'ai toujours tenté de lui ressembler et d'appliquer ses conseils à la lettre. Heureusement, j'ai un bonheur qui m'attend puisque Narcissa et moi, nous allons bientôt nous marier. Je suis certain que mon père veillera sur cette union et les fruits que cette dernière apportera. Une génération passe, une autre la succède et la terre demeure ferme à jamais.

Il leva son verre et tous les invités, sauf Sirius qui était réapparut mystérieusement, l'imitèrent.

Oooo

Il fallut de très longues semaines pour que Regulus digère ce qu'il s'était passé aux funérailles d'Abraxas Malfoy. Apprendre que la maladie était en réalité un meurtre l'avait laissé pantois. Depuis, les lettres que lui envoyaient Lucius étaient bien moins enthousiastes qu'avant. Il essayait toutefois de ne rien laisser paraître pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Même Sirius avait trouvé ça curieux, au retour des vacances, que son frère ne chante plus ses louanges. De nouveau à Poudlard, Barty et Regulus n'avaient plus reparler de ce qu'ils avaient entendu dans la bibliothèque ce jour-là. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans le château, ils parlaient comme deux adolescents ordinaires. Il fallut attendre le mois de Mars pour que les choses prennent un nouveau tournant :

– J'ai lu tous les livres qu'on a pris chez les Malfoy.

– Déjà ? s'étonna Regulus tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient sur un banc de la cour pavée. Ils étaient énormes !

– Enormes mais passionnants. Tu savais que la plupart des sorciers du côté des Ulfertt étaient immunisés contre les morsures de vampires car ils descendaient directement d'un des leurs ? Et j'ai lu quelque part qu'on pouvait créer des Inferis à partir de personnes qui avaient encore toutes leur têtes et les forcer à se suicider... Selon une note de bas de page, ça réduirait considérablement leur conservation dans un milieu marin mais...

– Hey, Servillus !

Regulus et Barty s'étaient retournés, voyant le groupe de Sirius émergé de l'autre côté des arcades de pierre. Ils avançaient en des pas pressés vers Rogue qui, empêtré dans sa robe de sorcier, ne réussit pas à se faufiler à temps jusqu'à l'intérieur du château.

– Froussard ! Regarde comment il prend la fuite, Patmol ! s'esclaffa James. Oh, tu veux danser, peut-être ? _Tarantella_ !

Les pieds de Severus se mirent à s'agiter de leur propre volonté à une vitesse époustoufflante comme s'ils écrasaient des charbons ardents. Il tenta de sortir sa baguette de sa poche mais celle-ci lui échappa des mains et roula sur le sol. Severus transpirait déjà à grosses gouttes sous l'effort.

– Foutez-lui la paix ! ragea Regulus en poussant hors de son chemin Peter Petigrow. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de connards ! Je vous enlève cinq points chacun.

Sirius arqua un sourcil et sembla tout à coup se souvenir du statut de son frère dans la hiérarchie de l'école.

– Oh, ça ne fait rien, tu sais, nargua Sirius. Nous aussi on en a un de préfet, dit-il en poussant Remus Lupin juste en face de lui.

Remus Lupin était ce genre d'adolescent qui semblait avoir souffert d'une très grande solitude une majeure partie de sa vie. Tout du moins, c'est comme ça que Regulus le voyait et il comprenait mieux son envie de ne pas se mettre à dos les autres. En général, Lupin faisant semblant de ne pas voir ce que fabriquaient les autres, le nez baissé dans ses livres qu'il trimballait un peu partout avec lui. Parfois, Regulus se demandait à quoi avait pensé Dumbledore en lui remettant l'insigne de préfet.

– Rends-nous nos points, Lunard, prononça douceureusement Sirius, à quelques centimètres du visage de son frère. Cinq points parce que je vais faire mes lacets. Et euh, cinq autres parce que je suis quand même foutrement bien gaulée...

Regulus roula des yeux et lança :

– _Finite _!

Dès lors, les jambes de Severus arrêtèrent de remuer et il s'écroula presque au sol de fatigue. Personne ne l'aida à se relever et il partit en titubant du côté du parc.

– Dommage, grogna James en le regardant s'éloigner. J'avais bien envie de m'amuser moi.

Sans un mot de plus, et après avoir gratifié Regulus de regards méprisants, ils retournèrent tous les quatre à l'intérieur.

– Parfois, je me demande pourquoi tout le monde les trouve aussi cool, finit par prononcer Barty. Ils sont plus crétins et violents que les autres et on n'arrête pas de les récompenser. Un jour, il faudra m'apprendre comment le monde tourne.

Regulus avait naïvement imaginé que, maintenant que James Potter sortait avec sa Née-Moldue, il laisserait Severus tranquille. Il s'était lourdement trompé. C'était peut-être même pire qu'avant. Parce que avant, au moins, Lily Evans prenait la défense de Severus.

Maintenant, c'était comme si quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux et que rien ne pourrait le réparer. Parfois, lors des dîners, Regulus voyait bien Severus jeter des regards plein d'espoir dans sa direction, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle était suspendue au bras de James Potter qui riait le plus bruyamment possible au milieu de la table voisine.

– Tu les trouves cool toi ?

– Ils sont forts, répondit Barty comme si cela répondait à tout. (Il marqua une pause avant de se tourner tout à coup vers lui) Sirius pourrait devenir Mangemort.

Si Regulus fut d'abord désemparé, il éclata ensuite de rire.

– Quoi ? Ce n'est pas si absurde. D'autres personnes sortant de Gryffondor l'ont déjà rejoint. Et puis, il fait de la très bonne magie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'y sera pas insensible, surtout qu'il vient d'une grande et puissante lignée.

– C'est absurde.

– Et pourquoi ça ? Je veux dire, regarde-le, Sirius éprouve déjà du plaisir à être au-dessus des autres.

– Oui, mais là c'est... différent.

Barty arqua un sourcil, sceptique.

– D'accord. Continue de croire que les intentions de ton frère et ses amis sont en réalité purement charitable lorsqu'ils maltraitent Severus, personne ne lèvera le moindre petit doigt.

– Tu sais très bien que...

– Ne fais pas le crétin, Reggy, coupa l'autre. Tu sais très bien que Sirius ne vaut pas mieux qu'une raclure de fond de slip tel que MacNair. Tu vaux mieux qu'une banale approbation. (Il ferma son sac et s'éloigna) On se voit ce soir.

Cette nuit-là, Slugorn avait prévu une autre de ses réunions en comité restreint dans son bureau. Il passait son plateau de pâtisseries parmi ses chouchous et servait toujours en premier Lily Evans qui rosissait de plaisir à chaque bouchée. Regulus aurait aimé dire qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi Slugorn tenait temps à la présence de celle-ci.

Mais c'est à son contact qu'il comprit pleinement que cela ne servait à rien de descendre d'une prestigieuse lignée si on ne savait que faire de cet atout. Evans était certes Née-Moldue, il n'empêche qu'elle était de loin la sorcière la plus fantastique de Poudlard. Regulus ne le dirait jamais à voix haute mais la puissance de ses sortilèges le laissait toujours pantelant d'admiration et d'envie.

Pour l'anniversaire du Maître des Potions, elle avait offert un petit poisson rouge nommé Francis qui était apparut parmi les eaux dès qu'une pétale de lily en avait touché la surface. C'était de la très belle magie. Barty avait reniflé dédaigneusement. Il préférait les maléfices spectaculaires et ne s'attardait que très rarement sur la beauté des choses qui pouvaient bien l'entourer. Il était assis à la droite de Slugorn qui l'observait toujours avec un air de franche surprise, comme s'il s'étonnait chaque fois de sa présence.

– Cette année Serdaigle semble être en tête pour remporter la Coupe, déclara Slugorn d'un ton jovial. Barty obtient toujours une dizaine de points dès qu'il sort de ma classe. Oh, ne soyez pas si mauvais joueur, Mulciber. Nous l'aurons la proche fois !

Mulciber jaugea Slugorn puis se tourna vers l'âtre de la cheminée jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Il n'aimait pas trop leur professeur. La seule chose qui le retenait c'était l'avis de sa mère qui prétendait que ça lui ouvrirait des portes une fois ses études terminées. Mulciber estimait que Slugorn n'était qu'un Serpentard râté, une espèce de mage noir décanté à la moelle qui serait tombé dans le tonneau de Helga Poufsoufle lorsqu'il était petit. Parfois, Regulus devait bien lui accorder raison.

– Alors, Lily, que compte-tu faire après Poudlard ?

Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Ses perspectives d'avenir après Poudlard restaient extrêmement compromises malgré ses dons incontestables. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnait en puissance chaque jour et ses rangs grossissaient. Apparement, son discours sur la théorie des races marquait bien plus les esprits que_ La Gazette du Sorcier _voulait bien l'admettre.

Des familles entières de moldues comptant un membre sorcier avaient décidées de migrer vers l'étranger manu millitari. Depuis quelques semaines, certains vendeurs du Chemin de Traverse refusaient la clientèle Née-Moldue sous prétexte qu'elle salissait les étales. Même Tywin Odwell, grand mage du Magenmagot, avait dû rendre sa démission après les huées qu'il avait reçu pour avoir présenté un texte en faveur des Nés-Moldus. Dumbledore n'avait rien pu y faire. « _Tywin était un peu gâteux_ », avait marmonné Rodolphus Lestranges avec un curieux sourire en coin. « _Il fallait qu'il parte_. » En réalité, Regulus savait bien que s'il avait été écarté de la confédération, c'était uniquement pour ses origines moldues encore très récentes. À Serpentard, nulle ne prenait le risque de dire que les origines n'importaient peu, car c'était totalement faux et hypocrites. Même Slugorn le savait, pourtant il s'évertuait à inviter cette Lily Evans bien que ses espoirs d'avenir soient déjà tués dans l'oeuf.

– Plus tard, j'aimerai beaucoup faire de la Médicomagie.

– Ah oui ! s'exclama Slugorn. Tu y arriveras sans aucun doute.

Sur le papier, certainement. Evans semblait être une assez bonne élève pour réussir l'examen d'entrée. Mais dans les faits, devenir Médicomage serait quelque chose de particulièrement ardue. Il n'était pas rare que des sorcières et des sorciers refusent catégoriquement de se faire soigner par des individus réputés pour avoir le sang impur.

– Et toi Regulus ?

– Je, euh, j'aimerai bien être Briseur de Sorts.

– Evidemment, évidemment.

Sur la brochure que lui avait présenté Slugorn il y a quelques jours, lors du conseil d'orientation, la carrière de Briseur de Sorts était celle qu'il lui parlait le plus. Il fallait avoir d'excellentes notions en Arithmancie et en Runes mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. En fait, il fallait exceller dans à peu près tout et ne pas avoir une peur panique de l'inconnu.

Tout petit déjà, Regulus se souvenait avoir été nettement plus courageux que Sirius lorsqu'ils faisaient des sorties dans les bois. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle la répartition de son frère l'avait toujours étonné. Peut-être que le Choixpeau pensait que de foncer tête baissée s'apparentait à du courage. Dans ce cas, Sirius avait sa place de droit chez les Gryffondor. Non, Regulus avait toujours été courageux.

À sa manière, sans aucun doute, pourtant, il ne craignait pas d'endurer des épreuves tortureuses juste pour découvrir la vérité ou obtenir ce qu'il cherchait. Généralement, les Black ne travaillaient pas. Ils vivaient de leurs rentes accumulées au fil des générations.

Néanmoins, ses parents avaient été si fiers de recevoir un courrier de Dumbledore en personne pour les informer que leur fils avait, selon l'ensemble de ses professeurs, des prédispositions pour cette carrière, qu'ils l'entraînèrent dans des meetings dédiés à la jeunesse.

Regulus y avait rencontré deux Briseurs de Sorts qui étaient sur leur fin de carrière. Ils lui avaient parlé des longues semaines à attendre dehors par des nuits glacées, de la privation de nourriture lorsqu'on ne savait pas la métamorphoser convenablement au début, de la précision des opérations de déminages qui coûtaient parfois la vie à certains d'entre eux, de l'éloignement de leur famille. En les écoutant, leur métier était plus une contrainte qu'autre chose.

Les atouts étaient venus plus tard : une famille d'adoption, des voyages au quatre coins du monde, une solidarité sans faille avec son équipe, des expériences uniques, le sentiment d'allégresse à se sentir utile envers la communauté magique, une excellente couverture maladie et une retraite colossale mais bien méritée. Pendant les vacances de Noël, Regulus s'était entraîné avec la baguette de son père à désensorceller des objets exposés dans leur gallerie. Il avait réussit avec une tabatière qui mordait quiconque l'approchait. Désormais, ce n'était plus qu'un objet parfaitement innofensif.

– J'ai quelques contacts parmi les Briseurs de Sorts, se vanta Slugorn. Des gens absolument remarquables. Chaque été, quand les élèves sont partis, ils sillonnent Poudlard de fond en comble afin d'être sûrs que des petits coquins n'ont pas laissé derrière eux des objets susceptibles de devenir dangereux avec le temps.

Le père de Regulus leur avait un jour dit qu'en troisième année, ils avaient laissé des fusées du Dr Fillibust dans leur dortoir au mois de juin et qu'à cause de la maturation ces derniers avaient explosé quelques jours seulement avant la rentrée, dévastant leur dortoir et celui d'à côté. «_ Nous avions dû dormir dans une salle de classe amménagée spécialement, au cinquième étage, pendant près de huit jours. On s'était fait punir copieusement aussi. La directrice voulait un responsable. Sauf que nous étions strictement incapable de nous souvenir d'à qui appartenait ses fusées. Mon père m'avait fouetté avec une branche de rosier à mon retour_ ». Mr Black arborait toujours un sourire ému dès qu'il racontait cette histoire. Plus sévère était le châtiment corporel, plus on pensait qu'un père se préoccupait de l'éducation de son fils.

– Et toi Barty ? Une petite carrière au Ministère, ça te dirait ? lança de son habituel ton jovial Slugorn en tentant de se tourner sur son siège malgré sa ventripotence.

– La bureaucratie ne m'a jamais tenté.

– Ah...

Slugorn avait l'air incroyablement déçu. Peut-être s'était-il imaginé que Barty suivrait la carrière des honneurs de son père et qu'il pourrait fanfaronner d'avoir connu cet homme devenu prestigieux dès les balbutiements de sa vie professionnelle. Pourtant il semblait être écrit à même son front que Barty n'était pas fait pour rester cloîtré dans un bureau jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

– Je ne sais pas encore quoi faire, mais ce sera quelque chose d'utile et qui changera sans doute le court de l'histoire. Oui, c'est ce que je veux faire.

Ooo

La fin de l'année scolaire se déroula dans une ambiance morbide. De nombreux sorciers et sorcières étaient assassinés à la barbe du Ministère par Lord Voldemort et ses accolytes. Même si Regulus déplorait un peu ses méthodes car il s'agissait d'un manque à gagner pour la communauté magique, il voyait en cela un mal nécessaire pour parvenir à un équilibre et à certain degré de pureté.

La plupart des cours de Botanique avait été annulé car le professeur Chourave avait perdu sa sœur dans un cruel attentat qui avait fait coulé beaucoup d'encre au cours des jours qui suivirent. Il n'était plus rare qu'une personne de Poudlard soit directement affectée par l'asecension du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Molly Prewett, une sorcière replette qui corrigeait les copies de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal depuis que le poste était vacant, n'était plus revenue au château depuis le mois d'Avril. Ses deux frères avaient été brutalement assassinés lors d'un combat contre les Forces du Mal. Les Prewett étaient réputés pour être laxistes en ce qui concernait leurs mariages. Aussi, cela étonna à peine Regulus d'apprendre que l'assistante Molly épouserait bientôt un Traître à son Sang nommé Weasley.

Les choses changeaient et très peu de monde semblait s'y accomoder. Depuis les razzias effectuées sur la population moldue, James Potter devenait très protecteur envers sa petite-amie, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un Mangemort surgisse de derrière une tapisserie pour lui faire du mal. Une véritable scène de ménage avait eu lieu au second étage, lors d'un intercours, et Regulus les avait entendu s'égosiller même en tournant à l'angle du corridor qui menait au Grand Escalier.

Chez les Serpentard, l'atmosphère était électrique. L'excitation commune était si palpable que beaucoup négligeaient leurs études et préféraient éplucher les nouvelles diffusées à la radio ou dans les journaux. Chaque jour comprenait son lot de meurtres et d'affaires inexpliquées. Il fallut attendre le mois de Juin pour que Dumbledore pousse la communauté internationale à agir de manière ferme et efficace.

Le directeur de Poudlard mettait tant d'énergie à convaincre le Ministère qu'il n'avait pas vu que sa propre école devenait un véritable bastion de futures recrues pour l'autre camp. Severus Rogue ne cachait pratiquement plus ses intentions de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un soir, Regulus l'avait vu assis sur un fauteuil à crayonner sur son bras une fausse Marque à l'aide d'un gros feutre noir. «_ A ton avis, qu'est-ce que ça fait de l'avoir_ ? », avait-il demandé à Mulciber en suspendant la pointe de son feutre à quelques centimètres de sa peau blanchâtre. « _Mon oncle m'a dit que ça faisait atrocement mal_ », répondit son camarade, «_ Il a eu de la fièvre pendant près de quatre jours et ensuite, tout allait un peu mieux. Il m'a dit qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi puissant et à la fois vulnérable de toute sa vie. Apparement, la Marque des Ténèbres tient sa puissance du fait que tous les membres partagent leur énergie vitale. Ça les rend bien plus fort au combat que s'ils étaient seuls, tout ça grâce à cet enchantement. Mais je suis à peu près certains que si l'un des leurs est blessé ou mourrant, ils le sentent aussitôt et ça peut les rendre malades_. »

Quand Regulus avait tout raconté à Barty dans un coin tranquille et désert du parc, ce dernier avait rétorqué : « _C'est drôle, tout de même. Ils veulent asservir les autres et se retrouvent esclaves eux-mêmes pour parvenir à leurs fins_. » Regulus n'avait jamais vu ça de cette manière. L'idée d'être lié à d'autres ne l'avait pas effrayé plus que ça. Au contraire, Regulus était plus déterminé à rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, même s'il devait pour cela mettre de côté ses rêves de Briseur de Sorts. Il savait, au plus profond de lui, que Voldemort défendait une cause juste.

À cause de la législation de plus en plus rigide du Ministère et des a prioris de la société sorcière, leurs mœurs, leurs traditions, tout ce dont pourquoi ils s'étaient battus des siècles durant, partaient en fumée. Le Ministère voulait leur présenter un modèle familial de diversité et d'acceptance, écrasant les individus ayant fait le choix de rester ''entre eux''. Aux yeux du monde, ils n'étaient que des étranges personnages imbus de leur héritage dont ils n'avaient rien fait pour préserver. C'était pour sauver l'honneur de personne un peu perdue comme Sirius que Regulus voulait grossir les rangs Mangemort.

Depuis quelques temps, la rébellion de Sirius prenait un des accents un peu plus marqués. Il n'hésitait plus à dire franchement ce qu'il pensait et évitait autant que possible de retourner chez eux pour les vacances. Lorsque vint celles d'été, Sirius fut intenable dès la première semaine. Et, à défaut de pouvoir insulter ses parents à cause du charme Ad Patrem, il s'en prenait à la maison en brisant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Regulus essayait de se tenir aussi loin que possible de lui et restait cloîtré dans sa chambre, à l'écouter passer ses disques moldus très fort depuis l'étage d'au-dessus. Regulus ne comprenait pas très bien ce que tenait de revendiquer Sirius en agissant de la sorte. Une chose était certaine : cela bouillait en lui depuis trop longtemps pour que cela soit uniquement dû au hasard.

Vers mi-juillet, Barty fut invité à passer quelques semaines à la maison. Son père l'avait laissé partir avec quelques réticences, préférant que son fils passe son temps dans un camp d'apprentissage linguistiques. D'après ce qu'on racontait, Mr Croupton maîtrisait pas moins deux cents langues, dont celles des Êtres de l'Eau, le morduac des Centaures et le fivrut des Elfes. C'était la mère de Barty qui lui avait obtenu raison. La présence de Barty agissait sur lui comme un talisman et l'humeur exécrable de Sirius ne l'atteignait presque plus.

Un courrier de Poudlard finit par arriver, contenant le résultat de ses B.U.S.E. Regulus n'en avait pas obtenu en Astronomie avec un Désolant, mais ce n'était pas très grave pour sa future carrière. Il avait eu des Optimal et deux Efforts Exceptionnel. C'était moins bien que ce qu'avait fait Sirius l'année précédente, mais ses parents semblaient comme l'avoir oublié et le congratulait en de vives accolades. Au vue du regard haineux que lui lançait son frère à l'autre bout de la table, Regulus sut que lui, n'avait rien oublié.

Il ne prononça toutefois pas le moindre mot et regagna sa chambre en silence. Il n'y sortait plus que pour emprunter la salle de bain et demander à Kreattur de lui emmener ses plats là-haut. «_ Il est devenu un peu bizarre, ton frère _», commenta Barty un soir en enfilant son pyjama. «_ Si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, on serait tous en train de gire dans notre propre mare de sang _». Un peu plus tard dans la semaine, il s'avéra que le changement chez Sirius n'était pas qu'une passade mais quelque chose de très sérieux. Cette nuit, tout partit de travers.

– J'en ai marre de cet endroit ! avait vociféré Sirius. Je le déteste ! Je vous déteste tous.

Barty leva pareseussement la tête vers lui, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un moustique très agaçant et qu'il rêvait de pouvoir écrabouiller.

– Vous ne comprenez pas que ce Lord Quelque Chose est en train de vous lobotomiser le cerveau ? Regardez comme Reggy suis ses principes à la lettre ! Il en oublie presque de respirer quand il parle de lui. Et aussi d'exister par la même occasion. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est le pouvoir. Il s'en contrefous de vos idéologies sur la pureté du sang !

– Sirius, un mot de plus mon garçon..., prévint Mr Black.

– Et quoi ? Hein, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

– Espèce d'ingrat ! s'écria sa mère en se levant, jetant son ouvrage de broderie par terre. Nous t'avons élevé comme un véritable Black en dépit de tes mauvaises manières et toi tu... toi... Kreattur, rapportez-moi un verre d'eau fraîche !

Mrs Black s'éventa exagérément le visage.

– Je n'ai jamais été l'un des vôtres et vous le savez parfaitement. Ça ne m'intéresse pas de m'agenouiller devant un fou furieux, dit-il en lançant une oeillade accusatrice à Regulus. Et ça ne m'intéresse pas non plus de suivre vos satanées traditions. Elles ne valent plus rien !

La gifle partit toute seule. Mrs Black semblait être partagée entre le plaisir malsain de l'avoir fait taire et les remords d'avoir baissé la main sur son propre sang.

– Retourne dans ta chambre Sirius, prononça distinctement leur père. Retourne en haut et je ne veux plus te voir de la soirée. Tu es consigné. À partir de maintenant tu feras exactement ce que l'on te dit de faire et tu iras où l'on t'ordonnera d'aller.

– Non ! Ma vie m'appartient. À moi et juste à moi ! Vous ne ferez pas de moi aussi votre parfaite petite marionette ! J'en ai assez. Je m'en vais.

Barty ricana, comme si l'idée que Sirius puisse quitter le confort de sa demeure était l'idée la plus risible du siècle. Il agita toutefois sa baguette magique et ses affaires, déjà toutes faites descendirent les escaliers. « _C'était donc ça ce qu'il fabriquait dans sa chambre depuis toutes ses semaines_ », songea Regulus, «_ Il préparait son départ _». Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentit horriblement trahi par son frère, comme s'il s'était attendu à être mis au courant. D'un geste rageur, Sirius enfila son blouson en cuir et commença par descendre les escaliers en toute hâte.

– SIRIUS ! cria Regulus tandis que ses parents peinaient à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Tu ne peux pas t'en aller ! Tu es de notre famille ! Tu es un Black !

Son frère n'écouta rien, cependant et ouvrit la porte d'entrée où une brise fraîche vint s'engouffrer dans le hall du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Un ronronement de moteur devint plus net et la moto volante apparut, flottant à un mètre au-dessus du sol. Sirius bondit de la quatrième marche du perron et atterit sur la selle, les deux mains solidement fixées sur le guidon. Les phares éblouirent les maisons des voisins moldus, qui, comme à l'ordinaire, ne voyaient strictement rien.

– Sirius ! cria-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Mais c'était trop tard. La moto volante de son frère pétarda et s'élança à travers le ciel étoilé de cette nuit de juillet. Regulus n'aurait pas dû se sentir triste. Pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui, s'errafla et il eut la profonde certitude que plus rien ne sera comme avant.


End file.
